


the devil and the deep blue sea

by mel_lifluously



Series: AU Central [4]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drabble, F/F, Mentions of blood and violence, crime princess jester, inspired by the amazing evil au art by jadequarze on tumblr! go check it out!, nervous new enforcer beau, short and not so sweet, well mark me down as scared and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_lifluously/pseuds/mel_lifluously
Summary: The people of Nicodranas know better than to use her name.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: AU Central [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073990
Kudos: 13





	the devil and the deep blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> Cross - posted from chapter 12 of the drabble compilation. :)
> 
> Jester is scary. Beau is Stressed. Tension ensues.

The people of Nicodranas know better than to use her name. They learned long ago what happens to those foolish enough to speak of her without proper respect. They saw the shadows in the alleyways; heard the ever - so - delicate click of bootheels on the cobbles, the lightly hummed tune; caught the glint of the knife in the lamplight and the way the brackish harbor - waters ran red. They know better.

She is whispered about in epithets these days, as all rightly powerful things should be. “The princess in blue.” “The jaded sapphire.” “The most gracious lady.” “The cheery one.” “The laughing phantom, the black - gloved one, the cloak - and - dagger queen.”

When she calls you into her office, buttoned - up and beautiful, she leans back in her chair, accepts the kiss upon her hand with a smile sharp as a blade and murmurs, “You can call me Jester.”


End file.
